


First Time Again

by Kaishiru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Counter Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slight Cannibalism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: Uta cherishes the time he has with Kaneki while he is home with him with a little fun in the kitchen.





	First Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yuri!!! on Ice but, I missed TG... And UtaKane. I had this in the works on and off for a couple of months and figured I finish it as a birthday present for myself. And also because things haven't been great for me lately. Sorry if my writing is off in places, but I hope this is good! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

It wasn't as if he had thought of how his life was before Kaneki. He just couldn't imagine his life without him. The older ghoul went about his life as normal, making masks for the ghouls who needed it. He liked doing so. For a while it gave him a huge sense of accomplishment and happiness. He was doing a lot of good to give his fellow ghouls a way to keep their face out of the CCG’s databases should they cross paths with them. Uta fervently hoped they will live full lives among the humans. It would make his profession worthwhile.

Kaneki coming into his life was oddly like an unexpected rain shower in the summer, but still so pleasant. It was still odd how easily this young college student who happened to be part ghoul fit into his life. The half ghoul came by his shop after school and they either talked, cuddled, or simply enjoying the presence of each other. He fell hard for this boy so quick and he was elated when Kaneki mustered up the courage to ask him out first. Then their lives became something tranquil for a while until the incident in the 11th ward. How the tattooed ghoul wished Kaneki didn't go through that. Seeing Kaneki deal with night terrors and flashbacks when he first visited him after a while was still fresh on his mind. Uta did his best to be there for his lover even when he wasn't himself. It was the only thing he could do along with waiting in this place for him.

Kaneki had been home for two weeks now, much to Uta’s glee. The domestic life he craved with his younger lover was sweeter than any human flesh or innards they devoured together. It was spent either Kaneki watching Uta work while he read his book, sleeping, or copious amounts of love making. Oh, did Uta love the love making they did. It was never boring with Kaneki since the half ghoul wanted to try something new once in a while. Whether it was gentle and sweet or it was fast and hard and it left the both of them marred with bite marks and bits of flesh torn off, Uta very much wanted more. His lover had ways of turning the beautiful act of fucking into a magnificently gruesome art form. And he loved it.

The man woke up on a bright Monday morning feeling no different. Though the spot next to him in the bed was empty and cold. He hoped Kaneki didn't up and leave. It wasn't the first time his lover had to do that, but just once, he hoped to find Kaneki downstairs on the couch reading or making coffee. The prospect was nice, yet he wanted the real thing.

The tattooed ghoul got out of bed, the dark, plush carpet felt good under his feet. He felt the nip of the April air seeping into his home. He shrugged on a sweater jacket then walked downstairs. Winter was on its last legs and was making sure it reared their ugly head to make mornings in the shop hell. He disliked going into the shop area with bare feet. In the next moment, he inhaled a scent that was all too familiar with him, far more potent and delicious to even believe it was a fabrication of his consciousness. Kakugan activated eyes went to the kitchen where the smell was coming from.

The slender form standing over the coffee pot while wearing one of his sweaters was a sight he would never grow tired of. Kaneki’s dark grey boxers peeked from under the sweater slightly and it gave him a good view of the flawless skin of his well-toned legs. The best part was that Kaneki was here and their domestic life can exist inside a bubble for a little while. Good…

It was a constant worry to whether or not Kaneki would be there in the morning each time he came back to the shop every several months. The older man understood his lover's reasons including those psychological issues caused by Yamori. Obviously Uta knew he cannot help make those type of scars go away. He would blur them bit by bit so his lover will not descend into madness. Kaneki was special to him and he wanted nothing but happiness for the man he loved.

Uta walked into the kitchen then approached the distracted Kaneki who was preparing the coffee. His arms wrapped around the slender waist as he rested his upper body upon Kaneki’s back. A content laugh from Kaneki was like music to his ears. He buried his face into Kaneki’s neck and inhales his sweet scent. The scent of Rize was hardly noticeable anymore; Kaneki’s own scent had become more prominent in time. Or maybe it was Uta who had gotten so used to the smell of Rize to the point he could ignore it. Either way, Kaneki smelled so divine. The older ghoul could not help but lap at the skin of Kaneki’s exposed neck, tasting the sweetness of it. He reveled in the resulting shiver from his smaller, petite lover.

“Good morning to you too,” Kaneki smirked as he felt a partial hardness against his lower back. He wasn't against the prospect of sex or anything. It was just unexpected to feel his lover getting hot and bothered like some horny teenager. “What has gotten you like this so early?”

Even as Kaneki asked this, he tilted his neck to expose more of the skin to his lover as he felt the mouth and now teeth on himself. He no longer worried about Uta eating all of him as he had before. In fact, he allowed it as long as Uta kept in control lest he deal with a very irate half ghoul with a powerful kagune. Kaneki ground his clothed backside against the hardening cock pressing against it to spur on Uta further. So good… The white-haired ghoul missed this, thinking he should really come back home to Uta more often. He felt the need to be taken hard against the kitchen counter. It seemed like Uta had the same idea as he spun Kaneki around to face him. Their lips met for a heated kiss involving more biting and tongue, their hunger and desire feeding off each other.

“For someone curious to why I’m turned on in the morning should remember how he was last night when he took me fast and hard,” Uta murmured between rough kisses as the younger ghoul huffed.

“It’s been a while for me. Tsukiyama kept offering to let him fuck me and I almost took him up on the offer,” Kaneki admitted, despite the last part being a lie. He just needed to get Uta riled up enough to be as rough as possible with him. He wanted to feel the other man even after they are done fucking each other in every corner of the home and parts of the shop.

“If he actually touched you, I'm killing him.” Uta declared, his jealousy showing itself.

“Don't you mean me?” Kaneki corrected.

“No, I mean him. He shouldn't even consider on touching what isn't his.” Uta slid his hand underneath the hem of the sweater and palmed at the hardness that formed from their rough kissing and touching through the clothes. He smiled as Kaneki moaned softly and thrusts his hips into his hand, clearly craving more of his touch.

“Feeling possessive of me?” He asked, needing to do more than these teasing touches.

“Of course. Stay here while I get the lube.” Uta had pulled away from Kaneki so he could go get the lube, but had been pulled back. He eyed the young man with a little wary before he noticed him dig into the sleeve of his sweater and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“I don't want to wait longer than I have to,” he explained as he slid the bottle into Uta’s hand.

“And no condom?” Uta asked and Kaneki responded with a small chuckle.

“We are way past that point, Uta.”

It wasn't the first time they didn't use a condom. Uta usually used one as Kaneki had done as well. Though there were times they didn't use one and it was usually when it was in the heat of the moment. Like right now. Uta and Kaneki could be doing something mundane and they make eye contact then in the next moment, they are peeling every article of clothing from their bodies, kissing each other roughly and grinding their hips together while laying against the nearest flat surface. If they never made it to the bed. Kaneki was more bold now with what he wanted, taking the initiative more often before Uta had the chance. It was new for the older man after being in a relationship with Kaneki so far. He loved it and craved more.

The younger ghoul’s eyes stared into Uta’s, the pretty smokey grey and the vibrant red of his activated kakugan eyes revealed his desire. It only made Uta’s own need throb painfully in his pants and boxers. He had Kaneki face the counter again and pulled his boxers off to reveal his ass then pulled down his own pants to take out his cock. The cool air hit the heated skin, causing him to hiss slightly at the sudden contact. He pulled Kaneki’s hips closer to himself then opened the bottle of lubricant and poured some onto his fingers. He was sure Kaneki didn't need much lube but he still pushed two fingers into the younger ghoul with little resistance.

“There's no need for that,” Kaneki moaned and pushed back on his fingers, impatient with how his lover was dragging this out.

He was right considering how they had sex multiple times last night. With how stretched Kaneki was, there wasn't any preparation needed. Uta massaged the young man’s prostate teasingly a few times before pulling out his fingers. The whimper from the loss he heard from Kaneki was something Uta would never get tired of. He used some lube to cover his own cock then lined himself up with Kaneki’s entrance, the tip barely pressed against the stretched ring of muscle.

“How hard do you want it?” Uta asked him and covered his back with his still clothed torso. He pushed the head of his cock into Kaneki in a slow manner, drawing out a moan from him.

“As hard as you can. I want you to make it so I can't walk properly for the day. Make me forget my name,” Kaneki pleaded, then almost screamed when Uta entered him fully in one singular thrust. He leaned forward until he was resting his upper body on the counter, clawing at it as he felt Uta’s hips thrust against his moments after his declaration. He wanted to test how much he could take from the man as he knew he had been holding himself back. Kaneki was strong but, he knew Uta was stronger. A masochistic side of him wanted his lover to be rough with him to the point he is close to physically breaking. It wasn't like Kaneki couldn't heal right after Uta takes a few small bites out of him or fucks him too roughly anyway.

Uta gripped Kaneki's hips firmly but not enough to keep him in place or guide him and thrusts inside him hard while he sees Kaneki push back onto him. It doesn't take long for the man to coax the sweet sounds of pleasure from the half ghoul when he changed the angle of his thrusts then bit down on Kaneki’s exposed shoulder, drawing blood. He plunged as deep as he could when he heard Kaneki becoming vocal. The sight of him was incredible to Uta each time he plunged into him. The color tinted the pale skin of his cheeks and his pink, swollen lips were parted as heavy pants in between moans left him. His white hair was beginning to stick to his forehead and his eyes closed from the intense pleasure of being fucked so roughly. The few slowly healing bite marks on his shoulder which was always a wonderful sight with the sweet taste of blood on his tongue. Kaneki was beautiful and the older man never let himself forget that.

The sound of flesh with a little muscle tearing and a mix of pain and pleasure was heard. Kaneki felt himself become more turned on because of this. He figured he was likely crazy for liking the act of someone eating him as they fuck him against any surface available. Because Uta was the one doing it, it only served to fuel Kaneki’s desire for the man he loved. He brought one of his hands down to his neglected cock between his legs and surely enough, he was leaking a good amount of precum. As he began stroking himself, he felt Uta’s hand replace his own and he bucked into the touch, his moans increasing in volume. The thrusts were so hard that Kaneki was sure his head would be making contact with the wall in front of him. Luckily he was far enough from the wall to even hit it since Uta had pulled him back a little. Between the wonderful pain of being bitten on his neck and being touched simultaneously from the front and back, Kaneki was soaring.

Kaneki let out a half sob when Uta almost pulled out then slid in harder than before, and drops his head onto his forearm. His hips pushed back onto Uta’s, wanting him to feel what he was feeling as he squeezed around the hot length inside him. Each thrust had hit his prostate hard and it set his nerves alight, the feeling not just spreading throughout his waist but all through his body, down to his toes. It was an experience feeling pain and pleasure, but Kaneki loved it and loved Uta for delivering in full. He had never felt like this before and it paled in comparison to last night. His legs trembled and would have given way if Uta wasn't holding him up.

The older ghoul could tell Kaneki was close with how frequently he was clenching and unclenching around him. He knew Kaneki was doing it to tease him at first, but now the half ghoul was feeling too good to focus on anything else and was in a state of euphoria from the intense pleasure he felt. He plunged deep inside of his lover hard and felt Kaneki’s body becoming taut and trembled with every touch. The sound of their heavy breathing and Kaneki’s moans along with the coffee pot boiling filled the area. They were getting closer to the edge and Uta needed his lover to join him there in hopes to topple off together.

Kaneki's cum spilled over Uta’s hand and onto the floor between his legs. The moan that fell from his lips was loud, raising a few levels when he felt teeth sink into the skin between the juncture of his shoulder and neck. It was one of the best feelings in the world and he couldn't believe he was getting off to it as his orgasm hit him like a truck. It was close to when he had sex with this man for the first time, minus the biting. It was full body and he went limp as soon as he felt warmth fill him and Uta shuddering from above. A breathless laugh left him as he felt lips kiss the healing wounds on his neck, shoulder, and a bit of his back.

“You okay?” Uta asked and sounded pretty apologetic.

“Better than okay,” Kaneki answered and turned his head to meet Uta’s face so he could kiss him. “I feel fantastic.”

Honestly, Kaneki actually hurt, but in a good, delicious way. He forgotten how being thoroughly fucked had felt and he missed it. And Uta. Feeling him on top, around, and inside reminded the younger ghoul how much this man was such an intricate part of his being. He missed being here with him and thought he should come home more often. His eyes closed as he slumped onto the counter, unable to stand after that intimate session. His legs felt like jelly and gave way. Then Uta picked him up and began heading back upstairs to their room.

“I was making coffee,” he protested as he was being carried back upstairs.

“You can't even stand, Ken,” Uta told him as the white haired ghoul let out a huff. “I will get the coffee and we can drink it together.”

“You're lucky I love you.” Uta laughed.

“I know.”

And the tattooed ghoul was thankful for that prospect and for Kaneki still existing. Hopefully he will stay for more than a handful of days when he comes home.


End file.
